Mamoru Chiba
Mamoru Chiba - jest jednym z głównych bohaterów anime i mangi. W przeszłym życiu znany był jako Prince Endymion - Książę Ziemi. Często wspiera Sailor Senshi w walce przebrany za Tuxedo Kamen (Zamaskowany Smoking). W XXX stuleciu razem ze swoją żoną Neo Queen Serenity rządzi Kryształowym Tokio. Jest ojcem Chibiusy. Pierwszy raz pojawia się (jako Mamoru Chiba i Tuxedo Kamen) w pierwszy odcinku anime. Dane osobowe * Imię i nazwisko: Mamoru Chiba (w wersji angielskiej - Darien Schields) * Wiek: 21 lat (w wersji amerykańskiej 18 lat) w mandze ok. 20 lat * Data urodzenia: 3 sierpnia * Znak zodiaku: Lew * Włosy: Czarne * Oczy: Niebieskie * Wzrost: 175 cm * Grupa krwi: A * Rodzina: Rodzice (nie żyją), Nowa Królowa Serenity (przyszła żona), ChibiUsa (przyszła córka), Kousagi (przyszła córka; tylko manga), Królowa Serenity (teściowa), Ikuko Tsukino (teściowa), Kenji Tsukino (teść), Shingo Tsukino (szwagier) * Ulubiony przedmiot: fizyka (choć jest dobry we wszystkim) * Ulubiony kolor: czarny * Ulubiona potrawa: czekolada * Hobby: książki (szczególnie związane z fizyką) * Silna strona: szybko się uczy, jest bardzo sympatyczny * Marzenie: chce zostać doktorem * Boi się: Zastrzyków Charakterystyka Chłopak który na samym początku niesłychanie grał na nerwach Usagi Tsukino. Nieustannie naigrawał się z jej fryzury (Odango atama), stopni, spóźnień do szkoły itp. Umawiał się w tamtym okresie z Rei Hino, która była w nim zakochana, dopóki nie zaczął zdawać sobie sprawy ze swojej przeszłości. W Tokyo Mamoru mieszka w swoim mieszkaniu, gdyż jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy był jeszcze mały. Jest studentem collegu w Instytucie Technologii Azabu (w mandze Szkoły Średniej Wyższego Stopnia). Jego hobby to książki w szczególności związane z fizyką. Jest bardzo sympatyczny i znakomicie się uczy. Kiedy odkrywa prawdę o sobie i Usagi, stają się nierozłączną parą. Postacie Tuxedo Kamen Podczas walki występuje pod pseudonimem Tuxedo Kamen (Zamaskowany Smoking). Nosi wówczas smoking czarną pelerynę i maskę, a jego atrybutem jest czerwona róża. Zjawia się zawsze, gdy Sailor Senshi są w opałach. Jednak jego zamiary nie od razu były jasne, ponieważ zarówno on, jak i czterej Generałowie oraz Czarodziejki poszukiwali odłamków Księżycowego Kryształu, każdy dla własnych celów. Dark Endymion Gdy Zoisite porwał Mamoru, Królowa Beryl wyczyściła Mamoru pamięć i wtedy pojawiał się na Ziemi jako Dark Endymion. Ubranie miał podobne do ubrani Księcia Endymiona, ale jego atrybutem była czarna róża. Książę Księżycowej Poświaty W pierwsze części serii R pojawia się jako Książę Księżycowej Poświaty (Tsukikage no Knight) - jest to nieświadoma część osobowości Mamoru, która ciągle pragnie chronić dziewczynę którą kocha, Usagi Tsukino. Po zwycięstwie nad Królestwem Ciemności, Sailor Moon i inne wojowniczki oraz Tuxedo Kamen stracili pamięć. Innerkom udało im się ją przywrócić, Mamoru nie. Dopiero po walce z Makaiju Książę Księżycowej Poświaty połączył się z nieprzytomnym Mamoru i wtedy on odzyskał pamięć. Książę Endymion W okresie Księżycowego Królestwa na Ziemi rządził Książę Endymion. Nie wiadomo jak spotkali się Endymion i Księżniczka Serenity ale pokochali się i mimo przeciwności spotykali się. W anime Serenity i Endymion zginęli podczas ataku Ziemian na Księżyc. W mandze tylko Endymion zginął, a Serenity zabiła się z rozpaczy. W mandze to on też był dowódcą czterech Generałów, którzy pomimo, że Królowa Beryl władała ich umysłami, nigdy do końca nie zapomnieli o swoim królestwie i Endymionie, jak to miało miejsce w anime. Nowy Król Endymion Mamoru naprawdę jest Królem Endymionem władcą królestwa na Ziemi oraz Królem Kryształowego Tokio w XXX wieku. Pojawił się tylko na chwilę w anime czy mandze, więc bardzo mało wiemy o nim. Z anime wiemy, że opowiadał swojej córeczce historię Czarodziejki z Księżyca. Król Endymion wysyłał koszmary do jego przeszłej jaźni w serii R, która spowodowała, że Mamoru, o mało nie rozszedł się w Usagi na zawsze. Sny te (które potem widywała też Usagi) pokazywały, że jeśli oni oboje wezmą ślub Usagi umrze. Miało to wzmocnić więź Mamoru i Usagi - musiała ona być silniejszy żeby pomóc im przeżyć atak Rodziny Czarnego Księżyca oraz Wisemana. Król Endymion ma wszystkie moce takie jak ma Tuxedo Kamen. Metalia Endymion Moce Przemiany Anime Mamoru wyciąga różę i przemienia się w Tuxedo Kamen; nie wymawia żadnego zaklęcia. Manga W mandze Mamoru zakłada kostium Tuxedo Kamen. Ataki Anime *''Atak różami'' - Tuxedo Kamen rzuca różami, które potrafią zranić wrogów czy rozbijać twarde przedmioty. *''Atak laską'' - Jego pałka może się magicznie rozciągnąć i zostać użyta w bitwie jak miecz. Manga *''Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!'' *''Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack!'' Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Tuxedo Kamen. Aktorzy Seiyu *Toru Furuya PGSM *Jyoji Shibue Sera Myu *Mizuki Sano *Yuuta Mochizuki *Yuuta Enomoto *Hidemasa Edo *Kenji Urai *Yuu Shirota *Gyo Miyamoto Zobacz także Na youtube.com Przemiana Mamoru w Tuxedo Kamen Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska W kanji nazwisko Chiba składa się z dwóch części: (地, chi) "ziemia" i (場, ba) "miejsce", co daje nam określenie kogoś, kto żyje tu, na Ziemi, czyli Księcia Ziemi (Prince of Earth - Endymion); imię Mamoru (衛) oznacza ni mniej ni więcej tylko "ochraniać", czyli obrońcę. W angielskiej wersji anime nadano mu imię Darien, które również oznacza obrońcę, opiekuna. Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Rodzina ChibiUsy Kategoria:Rodzina Usagi Kategoria:Rodzina Kousagi Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Królestwo Ciemności